Soul Eater: A world without Evil?
by Dawnbreeze12321
Summary: After the battle with Asura, our favorite Weapons and their Meisters are slowly recovering. Maka and Kid both have the same nightmares about their recent battle and a new evil rising. Will they find this evil and destroy it before it's too late? KidxMaka
1. Chapter 1

~Soul Eater~

A world without Evil?

Chapter 1: Recovery

(Kid's POV)

I sighed, breaking the silence of the city. I took my gaze away from the clear sky. _Haven't seen the sky that colour in a long time_. I thought. My mind flashed back to the battle, seeing Maka hit Asura with the final blow. The blood red sky. Everything was a disaster. To think it all started with Medusa.

"Hey Kid, aren't you coming along?" Liz interrupted his thoughts. I lifted my head to look back at Liz.

"Yes, im just thinking... go on ahead, I will follow shortly." I said.

She nodded and walked towards the Basketball court. Basketball seems to clear our minds, it's like a way to help us recover or something. I sighed once again and trudged along slowly._ Whats the matter with me? I should be happy the Kishin is dead but... something doesn't seem right.. of course nothing has seemed right for a while but still._

"Yo Kid, heads up!" I looked up and caught the ball just in time. Guess I was so lost in my thoughts I got here pretty fast.

"You call that an amazing shot Black*Star?" Soul teased.

"Shut up Soul, If Kid was paying attention to my amazing shot, he wouldn't have almost got hit!" Black*Star shouted like he was on stage as usual.

"So Kid, are you going to join us?" The quiet Tsubaki chirped.

"No. I have too many things on my mind, I wouldn't be focused." I replied, looking towards the bench. Maka was sitting there reading, which didn't surprise me at all. I walked towards her, almost getting lost in my thoughts about the terrifying battle again. I sat down quietly and decided to watch the others play. Tsubaki and Soul versus Liz and Black*Star. Soul passed it to Tsubaki, she received it and dribbled half court, but Black*Star stopped her, she passes to Soul once more which is stolen by Liz before it even came close to Soul. She ran all the way and scored.

"YAHOOOO! That's another point for us!" Black*Star yelled happily.

"Damn it.." Soul muttered.

"Soul I got a plan for that." Tsubaki walked over to him.

The game continued for a little bit, but Kid was pulled away but a sudden feeling of someone watching him. He turned to see Maka's emerald green eyes watching him. She looked back at her book and spoke.

"Why aren't you playing? You like basketball." She asked blankly.

"There's too much on my mind at the moment. I haven't been thinking right ever since the battle." I replied. I looked at her to read her expression. Maka closed her book and looked at me and grinned.

"Not symmetry for once?" She giggled. I managed a small smile.

"Of course I think about symmetry but this has me lost in thought a little more than I would like."

She sat up in a straighter sitting position, brushing off her leg.

"I can't sleep properly, every time I close my eyes to rest, the Kishin comes to mind..." Her voice trailed off.

I clenched my fists at the thought of Asura and what my Father told me yesterday.

{Yesterday}

_I walked into the Death Room to check on my Father. I thought he was actually dead at first but once I heard he has recovered, I raced to the room._

"_Dad?" I asked_

"_Ah hello Kid! Wasup? Good to see ya!" He chirped happily. My heart sank seeing his mask broken still._

"_I just came to see if you were alright. I was really worried Dad.." Kid stared at his fathers broken mask again._

_He turned around after a while and was quiet for a long time._

"_I think I should tell you something... something you should have known before you fought Asura."_

_I perked up. More secrets? Why dad?_

"_As I mentioned, Asura was a part of my personal squad. Remember when I mentioned him not being human?" He didn't turn to look at me._

"_Yes? You said you weren't sure." I replied quietly._

"_Well, I lied about that. He wasn't human before he became a Kishin. He was a reaper Kid." He finished and turned around to see my reaction. My eyes widened in fear and surprise._

"_B-But, that means!" I stuttered._

"_Yes, he is your brother."_

I quickly shook away that memory. I still couldn't believe that. I had a brother... Why does my Father always keep secrets from me. I jumped when a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Hey, you ok Kid? You look a little... um pale." She asked, I saw worry in her eyes.

"Y-Yes im fine, sorry about that."

(Author's POV)

**Not much happened after that. Black*Star and Liz were overjoyed about winning the game by a point. Soul and Tsubaki were going to plan longer and Patty was happy about her paper Giraffe which was almost destroyed. Our favourite bunch of Meisters and Weapons returned to their homes. But Kid and Maka didn't sleep well that night, they both had the same nightmare of the Kishin and another rising evil. Kid went out to DWMA's roof to think, little did he know, another meister was doing the same.**

(Maka's POV)

I climbed up to the roof pretty quickly. This nightmare I had scared me a little, I wanted to stop thinking about the battle, but apparently im not suppose to. I looked ahead and saw someone already there.

"Kid?" I asked confused.

He turned around, his golden eyes glittered in the moonlight.

"Maka? Why are you still up? And why are you up here?" He asked.

I walked carefully closer to him and sat down.

"Just a bad dream and im trying to get my mind off of it." I looked up at the sky and he did the same.

He sighed.

"Doesn't the moon sparkle perfectly ?" Kid asked with a smile forming on his face.

"It's beautiful tonight, the stars are making it even nicer." I replied.

I turned and watched Kid stare at the moon. His eyes were shinning the same gold they were before. I felt different looking at them this time._ My stomach feels tingly, is that normal?_ I thought. I couldn't seem to take my eyes away from him for a moment. He noticed that.

"Something wrong Maka?" He asked, looking confused.

"Um.. nothing." I laid back on the roof and half closed her eyes. "Just tired."

He blinked "Well you could try to fall asleep again, you need the rest."

We were both silent for a while, he laid back in the meantime. We watched the night together, but he finally spoke up.

"I think I should tell you something important Maka." He sounded serious.

I sat up and looked at him confused for a moment. _Kid hasn't told me anything private before._ I thought.

His gold gaze dropped from the sky. "It was something my father told me yesterday and it's been bugging me. He told me Asura was my brother." He spat out quickly.

My eyes widened. "W-What? N-No way!" I squeaked in fear.

He sat up and looked at me. "It's true Maka, apparently he was a Reaper before he became a Kishin." He looked down. He wore a straight face.

"That must have been really shocking..." I managed to say

"Yes. Yes it was. I just wonder if that's what I have a chance at becoming." He said blankly.

I suddenly filled with rage.

"How could you say that about yourself? You are nothing like him!" I yelled a little louder than she meant to. Kid jumped a little in surprise.

"Don't ever say that you would ever become something that evil Kid, because you aren't. Your nice, a little weird and fun to be around." I finished and saw Kid's face form a small blush. I hoped the darkness of the night hid mine.

"Heh, thanks." He said quietly, turning he gaze back to the sky hiding his face.

Once again it got quiet for a while, until I finally stood up.

"Im going home, I wanna try to get a little sleep." I yawned after.

Kid sat up a little.

"One more thing before you leave."

There was that serious look again. He stood up and walked toward me. He got closer to me than ever before, my heart started racing for some reason. His hand approached my hair and he moved it over a little.

"There, now your symmetrical." He smiled.

"Ok then you freak, thanks" I giggled and climbed down quietly. I walked home, eager to crash down on my bed and wake up peacefully.

(Kid's POV)

I watched Maka walk back to her house, thankfully she was symmetrical. When I fixed her hair, my stomach felt funny. I have never felt that way around her before. _I wonder if she knows how pretty her eyes look. _I added in my mind

**Author's note: My first Soul Eater story! It's KidxMaka which I have grown to love. But I do have problems choosing Soul and Kid because I could picture her with both, so hope you enjoy! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

~Soul Eater~

Chapter 2: The Nightmare and a Movie

(Maka's POV)

_I stood before Asura, trying to be brave for my fallen friends. Asura laughed_

"_Your friends are no more, why not just give up?" He said before opening his mouth, Vajra stuck out of his mouth slowly. "Now, prepare to die!" His words were muffled._

_I stood taller, ready to take action, but Asura didn't do anything, he just stood there._

"_Hey.. whats going on?" He asked, his eyes widening in fear._

_I watched in horror as some green light blasted right through the Kishin. There was silence for a while. After the green glow disappeared, all that was left was a Kishin egg. I looked around for the source of the killer. Nothing?_

"_You can't run or hide, Maka Albarn." A voiced boomed out of nowhere._

_I turned around quickly, trying to find who or whatever was speaking. Nothing still._

"_So brave, so strong, just like your mother." It boomed again._

_My eyes widened at the mention of my mother._

"_Who are you? And what do you want with me?" I asked, fear started swelling up in my chest._

_Complete silence. After no response for a while, I ran up to Soul. A cold chill ran through my body. Soul wasn't breathing._

"_N-No.. this can't be!" I shouted. I decided to check on Kid and the others. One by one, no breathing._

"_Your all alone Maka, there's no escape." The voice spoke, breaking the silence._

"_What did you do!" I demanded. Tears started running down my face._

_Silence. I fell to the ground, grieving for the loss of my friends. I didn't know what to think. One minute they were speaking, and the next thing I know they're gone? Just like that? Something walking up behind me got my attention. I looked behind me, I felt as if an arrow covered in ice pierced my skin. Kid was just standing there, but his golden eyes were a very light green. He was hunched, as if he was being slightly lifted by a string._

"_With my power, I can do the unthinkable." The unknown voice boomed once more._

_Kid walked towards me with blood lust in his eye. I stood quickly and tried running, but I couldn't move. Kid grabbed me and a neon green light came out of his hands and zapped me. The shock sent me flying backwards, I hit the stone ground really hard. I struggled to look up at Kid, but he was gone._

"_This is how you die, Maka Albarn, everything you have worked for, everyone you cared about will be gone." The voice said before something shot through my heart, the pain overwhelmed me and everything went black._

I shot up at lightning speed, my heart racing with fear weighed on it. I panted heavily. _That nightmare again._ I thought. I looked around my room, my blankets and pillow were on the ground. I opened the curtains and light shone brightly in my face._ Thankfully it's morning._ I thought, trying to force a smile.

"Maka! Hey Maka! You awake yet?" Soul yelled behind the door.

"Yes!" I yelled back and sighed.

"Breakfast is ready, now hurry up or we will be late!" He finished before heavy footsteps became distant.

_Since when has he ever cared about being late?_ I thought and a smile crept on my face.

(Author's POV)

**School was long for Kid and Maka that day. Thinking about their dream all day almost got them in trouble when Stein seen they weren't paying attention. After they finally got out of class, Liz invited the group to their home for a movie and a sleep over. But before they picked out a movie, the guys and girls all decided to have a little talk.**

(Tsubaki's POV)

"Hmm... any good Romance movies?" Liz asked as she sat on the corner of her and Patty's bed.

"Do you really think the guys would watch a Romance movie?" I asked quietly.

"Lets talk about something fun instead!" Patty chirped in.

"Like what?" Maka asked, sitting the way Stein did in his chair all the time.

After a short silence, a phone beeped. Liz perked up slightly, with an annoyed look on her face.

"Ugh, I wish this creep would stop texting me." She grabbed her phone.

"What did he say big sis?" Patty asked.

Liz stared at her phone for a while. Everyone waited for her to answer Patty's question when she suddenly threw her phone carelessly behind her.

"No way im going on a date with that guy." She laughed a little.

Patty laughed. "He really got rejected huh? I would have loved to see his face if you told him!"

"Thats the perfect topic. Boys." Liz announced.

I glanced at Maka to see a "Seriously?" face. I was thinking the same thing.

Liz looked around at everyone closely before pointing at me.

"Black*Star and Soul." She said while also pointing at Maka.

A blush crept up my face, but I fought it off and didn't say anything. There was a thud beside me, Maka had fallen out of her chair and started laughing.

"Me and Soul, a couple?! That's ridiculous!" She said before another fit of laughter. Patty joined in for an unknown reason.

"Well I tried to make a good conversation, instead I get the laughing party." Liz sighed.

Maka finally stopped laughing and got back up on her chair.

"Now, what movie?" Maka asked.

(Kid's POV)

"So, what movie would be go- Black*Star! Those were all symmetrical! Damn you!" I yelled before rearranging all the movies back. Symmetry was always ruined by him for some reason.

"Well sorry but we have to pick out a movie, remember?" Black*Star said before falling back on a soft chair.

"That doesn't mean you have to ruin perfection." I mumbled, giving him a glare.

"Maybe we should settle this here and now?" Black*Star said before cracking his knuckles.

"Knock it off you two, I don't think anyone wants to hear about Gallows Manor being destroyed ." Soul cut in front of us.

I turned away knowing he was right. I sighed, trying to control myself. I decided to look around for a good movie to be calm . _Hunger Games? No everybody seen that. Hmmm... maybe something scary?_ My thoughts were interrupted by an eruption of laughter from another room. Black*Star and Soul perked up to.

"Well then, something must be hilarious." I stated.

"They must be talking about how big of a guy I am." Black*Star laid back a little more with a grin on his face.

After hearing the laughter for a while, a voice finally cut through the laughter.

"Me and him?! That would never happen!" I recognized Liz's voice before the laughing got even louder.

"Must be a private conversation." Soul stated.

"Well if it's private, then why are they yelling so loudly that the whole world could hear it." I pointed out.

Footsteps approaching outside the room caught my attention. There was a knock.

"Come in?" We all asked.

Maka opened the door, her face was red assuming it was from her laughing so much. But her pig tails weren't there so her hair fell straight down like Liz always had. I shook away the blush that was crawling up my cheeks. I have never seen her with her hair down that often, it looked nice. Symmetrical to.

"We got a movie guys." She tossed it to Soul, who barely caught it.

"_Dead Silence_?" Soul asked, staring at the movie cover. (I haven't seen it before, but that cover gives me the chills.)

"Liz said she will tolerate it for tonight." She said with a small giggle.

"Sounds good, but what was so funny back there Maka?" Soul asked.

Maka's face turned red.

"Um.. you heard that?" She asked, sounding flustered.

"We just heard you laughing and Liz screaming something. Sounds like you guys are having a good time." He said.

"Um, ok I'll tell them that the movie is good, ok? Ok!" She quickly closed the door and ran.

Soul shrugged. "Guess it was just my imagination."

"What was?" I asked, curious.

"Maka has been acting a little strange lately, shes harder to wake up, like she hasn't been sleeping well or something." He said. "Well I'll go get the movie set up, c'mon Black*Star." He said before they left me alone in the room.

_So, shes keeping it a secret from her partner to._ I thought before I stood up and walked toward the room where the girls were. Maka seemed to take her sweet time telling them the movie was starting soon. I stood outside the door and knocked.

"Soul and Black*Star are getting the movie set up an-" I was interrupted by a "DON'T COME IN!" from all of them.

"Im not, im just telling you that the movie is going to be ready soon, that is what you were going to do Maka?" I grinned slightly, wanting to hear her reaction.

"Uh, ya I was just about to." She giggled slightly from behind the door.

The door opened quickly to reveal Maka and the other girls.

"Well lets go!" She yelled before grabbing my arm along with Patty and started dragging me towards the TV.

"Is this really necessary? I can walk on my own." I said blankly.

"Well, we didn't want you to see that we purposely messed up your books." I froze along with everyone else.

"PATTY!" They all shouted playfully.

I wiggled around, trying to break free.

"Let me go, I have to fix it!" I yelled.

"Maka, why don't you help him?" Liz asked. "He takes too long alone so maybe with a normal person around, maybe he won't be so slow." She stated before giving me a grin.

"But you guys made the mess..." She sighed. "Fine, lets go Kid." She let go of my arm, Patty followed suit and I bolted to the room.

"Damn it! Why did they ruin perfection?! This is asymmetrical garbage!" I shouted.

Maka started scanning the books. "Well if you just stand there and complain it won't get done huh?" She asked with a smile.

"Erm.. right." I said before joining her.

We started rearranging them back to the way I had it. We didn't talk much. But something slipped out accidentally, but it was true.

"Your hair looks nice." I said, staring at the book.

After realizing what I just said, I mentally slapped myself. I didn't want to face her now.

"Um... thanks Kid.. Liz kind of took my pig tails out so..." She stated, not finishing.

I knew my face was getting hotter and hotter. I was curious to see if hers was to, but I felt too nervous to look.

(Author's POV)

**After rearranging everything back to the way it was, Kid and Maka got to the TV just in time for the movie. During the movie, Soul, Black*Star, Patty, and Tsubaki fell asleep. Liz was screaming in fear and crying a little. When the movie ended, everybody but Maka and Kid were sound asleep.**

(Kid's POV)

Maka got up to turn the TV off.

"Well, that's nothing compared to my nightmare." She said, her voice drifting off.

"Same with mine.." I said before looking down.

I tried to stand, but Patty was asleep on my feet.

"Uh.. Maka? Can you give me a hand here?" I asked politely.

She turned and looked down at Patty.

"Sure, it might be tough seeing as how her back is right on your feet..." She said before quietly walking over to me.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, but after carefully slipping my feet from under Patty, Maka lost her balance and he weight pushed us back towards the couch. I blushed realizing she was slightly sitting on my lap. My heart was racing to. I have never been this close to her before. After she realized it to, she got up quickly and turned away, trying to hide a blush I already caught.

"S-Sorry about that." She stuttered.

"It's fine." I said standing up once more. I carefully stepped over Patty.

"Well, since everyone else is fast asleep, you can have Liz and Patty's room for the night." I said

"Ok, thanks Kid, you going to sleep?" She asked.

"Yes, hopefully I have a dream about this movie instead of what I've had recently." I said before walking towards my room.

"Alright, goodnight Kid, sweet dreams." She said before running to the Thompson sister's room.

My heart fluttered a little when she said "sweet dreams". I closed my room door and fell back on my bed, exhausted. Soon after that, I was fast asleep.

**Author's Note: For some strange reason, I can only write when it's like 2:00am? xD Anyways, here is Chapter 2. I see that some of the reviews for this story want me to continue, That has inspired me even more, so thanks to all you kind people:3.**


	3. Chapter 3

~Soul Eater~

Chapter 3: Lets Talk About It

(Maka's POV)

I shot awake like the previous nights. _That nightmare is starting to get annoying._ I thought. I untangled my feet from the sheets, which were half on the ground and half on the bed. _Maybe something to drink will help._ I stood up and walked towards the door. I just remembered I was at Kid, Liz and Patty's home. Images from last night popped in my head. _The movie, the girl talk, and.. oh that embarrassing moment._ I wanted to kill myself for falling on him, I felt like an idiot. At the thought of that moment, my cheeks felt hot. I quickly shook away the image and walked to their kitchen. To my surprise, Kid was asleep in a chair, his arms sprawled on the table. _Maybe he needed a drink to but he fell asleep?_ I thought before quietly sneaking past him. After grabbing a perfectly symmetrical glass, I heard him rustling around.

"Maka? What are you doing up?" He asked. He sounded very tired.

I looked back at him. "I just need a drink, sorry if I woke you." I apologized. I turned the tap on.

"You didn't bother me at all, but I kind of wish you did." He yawned.

_What does he mean by that? _I asked myself.

"Like you, I have been having a bad nightmare for a few days now. Is that why you're up?" He asked.

I turned the tap off and walked over to the opposite side of the table. I gave him the answer he expected.

"Yes, it's the same every time."

He gave me a serious look. "Let's talk about it then."

"But why? It's just a nightmare." I said before taking a sip of the crystal clear liquid.

"Is your nightmare about Asura?" He asked, avoiding my question.

"Yes, and something.. I mean, someone else." I finished.

He perked up a little. "Does the pain you endure feel real?" He asked, his eyes showed concern.

"Yes, it feels lik- wait a second, how do you know what's going on in my dream?" My eyes widened in surprise.

Kid avoided my question once more before bombarding me with his own. "Did I hurt you? Was there a green light? Were Soul and the others dead? Did you-"

I reached across the table and covered his mouth. "Yes." I replied before sitting back down.

He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry about that.. but anyways, I think this nightmare of ours might be a sign."

"Huh? Then how come we are the only ones having it?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to speak, but then he looked down. He didn't have answer for that one.

I took another sip, assuming it was going to be quiet for a while. Suddenly, I felt something. _A soul?_ I looked up at Kid, he was staring at me with the same look. We both got up and ran outside. I looked around in every direction. _Was it just my imagination?_ Kid interrupted my thoughts.

"Maka, look up there.." He said, taking a step back. I sensed fear was filling up inside him.

I followed his eyes to find a green light. My heart froze and my eyes widened.

"Get back inside." He ordered.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I ran for the door and ran back to where we were sitting. He came in soon after and locked the door. He walked over to me and we stood there for a bit.

"That soul... it reminded me of the dream." I said, my voice was almost shaking in fear.

Kid put a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright. You should get back to sleep."

The light over the table started to glow green. I backed up, but the counter stopped me.

"I don't like this." Kid stated before standing in front of me. I peeked over his shoulder, feeling much safer. Within the blink of an eye, the glow was gone.

I gulped. "Um... I'm going to bed, this is disturbing.."

"You're not alone there." Kid mumbled.

We parted ways, but a thought stopped me.

"Kid?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

I heard him stop, cuing me to speak.

"I know this sounds weird, but can we share a room?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Of course." He said, turning around to face me. He sounded a little excited. "You are the guest after all.

"I kind of felt safe behind you back there so..." I stated before blushing. "Anyways, which room?"

He smiled. "How about mine?"

"Alright." I jogged lightly to catch up with him. Kid opened the door "After you." He said, motioning me in.

"Thanks so much Kid.." I smiled at him. I received a smile from him before closing the door. _What a gentlemen.._ I thought. I accidentally giggled out loud at the thought of him.

"So cheery all of a sudden?" Kid asked with a grin.

"Ya, kind of." I said before sitting on his bed.

"You can have the bed Maka. I'll sleep in that chair." He said before sitting in a big soft chair.

"You sure? I could make a pillow wall so you could have half the bed." I suggested.

"You're my guest." He pointed out before laying back further in his chair. "So enjoy the hospitality." He said with a smile.

"Ok then." I crawled under the covers, making sure I didn't ruin the symmetry, which was difficult.

"I'll fix it in the morning Maka, now rest." He ordered.

"Goodnight Kid." I said before closing my eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.

(Kid's POV)

"Sweet dreams Maka." I whispered.

She looked like she had fallen asleep immediately after saying goodnight. She had a small smile on her face, she looked very peaceful. Hopefully she won't suffer that terrible nightmare. I looked up at the clock. _3:39 AM._ _Guess I can get some sleep._ After closing my eyes, my mind thought about what she had said.

"_I kind of felt safer behind you so..."_ Warmth rose up to my cheeks. With that in my mind, I had the most wonderful dream.

(Maka's POV)

I woke up feeling a different presence enter the room.

"Oh, there you guys are." I recognized Liz's voice.

I stretched, showing I was awake.

"Morning sleepy head." Liz said with a grin. "Looks like Kid is still fast asleep."

I followed her eyes. Kid looked comfortable, seeing he had a huge smile on his face as he slept.

"Help me wake him up Maka." Liz said before walking over to him.

I kicked the covers off, freeing me from a tight bind. I enjoyed the warmth, but I didn't want to ruin how perfect it looked.

"Hey Kid, its 10:00AM, c'mon get up." She shook him gently.

Her attempt failed.

"Kid?" I asked.

Kid slowly opened his eyes. His gold eyes looked at us both.

"What time is it?" He asked, folding his sleeves back to make them even.

"10:00AM." Liz replied. "Everyone else is already up." She said before making her way to the door.

I stood up and stretched, following Liz out of the room.

(Kid's POV)

_Did Liz really have to interrupt my dream? Oh well._ I thought before standing to fix the covers. To my surprise, they were already perfect. I looked towards the door.

"Thanks Maka." I said aloud to myself.

(Author's POV)

**After breakfast, Kid, Liz, and Patty waved goodbye to their friends. Liz and Patty were going to go shopping (On Kid's budget but he doesn't know.). Kid was going to look for a mission back at the academy, but seeing a light green flash in Soul's eyes changed his mind, so he followed Maka and Soul home.**

(Liz's POV)

_Kid seems to be into Maka lately. He didn't even move when I tried to wake him up, but when she said something, he was up right away. I should keep a close eye on those two._

**Author's Note: Here is the 3****rd**** chapter as a late Christmas gift? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

~Soul Eater~

Chapter 4: Soul, my partner? Or my enemy?

(Maka's POV)

"So Soul, did you have a good time?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

He shrugged. "Ya, I guess you could say it was worth it."

"Do you think we should hold something like that?" I asked opening the door to our apartment.

Soul was about to answer but Blair grabbed him, his face in her chest.

"Welcome home guys! Now me and Soul can play a game right?" She looked down at him happily, expecting his same nosebleed reaction.

"Nah, I just want some more sleep." Soul freed himself and walked past her like she wasn't even there.

I started at him. _That's odd, Soul always gets a nose bleed when she does that. Maybe he became more mature?_ I decided that he was probably too tired to deal with anything. Of course he did get more sleep than me but Soul is Soul. _10:30AM, I have some time to read._ I grabbed _The Catcher in the Rye_ and began to scan the pages joyfully. Blair turned into her cat form and slept on my lap as I read.

(Kid's POV)

_That green light we saw yesterday, I seen the same colour in Soul's eyes before he left. Not the same ruby. _I thought to myself as I walked towards their apartment. I had a bad feeling that Soul was going to do something, my Kishin soul collecting could wait for a friend in need. I stopped near the apartment door outside and looked up to where their room was located.

(Maka's POV)

Blair yawned underneath my book. It took my attention away from my book, so I pet her. I heard Soul look around in the fridge for something.

"Hey Maka, we have to get more food." I heard him speak behind the fridge door.

"But I thought we got some two days ago." I replied, slightly confused.

"Well we don't have much left, wanna go now?" He asked.

"Alright, it's my turn to cook tonight anyways." I replied and gently took Blair off my lap.

I stood up and followed him out.

(Blair's POV)

I didn't hear their footsteps anymore, so I opened my eyes. _Something is off with Soul, it seems like he is a different person._ I thought before padding over to the fridge. I transformed into my human form so I could open the door. My eyes feasted on a flourishing amount of food.

"Wow, Soul must not be feeling good, there's plenty of food here." I closed the door.

"His eyes did look a little green, maybe he is coming down with something." I said aloud before transforming back to my cat form and curling up on the couch.

(Maka's POV)

I glanced around the city as we headed towards the grocery store. I found myself having to jog to catch up with Soul, he was walking faster than usual. He wasn't hunched over like he usually was either. Suddenly, he turned the corner. That's_ not the right way? _I thought before saying something.

"Um Soul? The store is this way." I pointed out.

He stopped and didn't say anything.

"Something wrong?" I asked, showing concern for my weapon partner.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" He asked, not facing me.

"If I had my book you wou-" I was interrupted by a black and red blade near my neck.

My eyes widened in fear. _What is he doing?!_ I thought with fear running through my body. He stared at me with that same Soul expression, but something was different. His eyes were green. I gasped slightly.

He let out a short laugh. "Getting scared are we? I thought you wore bravery as armour Maka."

I didn't know how to reply, I wanted to run, but fear felt like it was pulling me towards the ground, immobilizing me.

"She does." A voice answered from behind me.

Soul looked past me. "Oh, it's you. I had a feeling you saw through my little trick." He said grinning, revealing his shark like teeth.

I turned slightly. "Kid!" I yelled.

"Take a step closer and I cut her throat". Soul said, showing he had the advantage.

I just wanted to burst out into tears, but I was to scared to. I glanced back at Kid. His golden eyes were filled with hatred, they flashed in anger.

"Whoever you are, I won't let you hurt her." Kid replied.

"You can't touch me from here without your weapons, how do you plan on saving her?" Soul asked, confused.

"Like this." Kid replied, looking past Soul.

"Finishing Strike. Black*Star Big Wave!" Black*Star shouted before hitting Soul in the back with his soul wavelength.

_I didn't even notice him, he really has improved._ I thought before hitting the ground, dropped by Soul from Black*Star's surprise attack. Soul hit the ground, and grunted through his teeth. Kid raised his leg up and slammed it down on Soul, making a crater in the city. After Soul didn't move for a while, he finally struggled to get up, he looked at me confused. His eyes were the same ruby red.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked scratching his head. "This isn't Kid's house." He stated.

"Ah, your back to normal now." Kid said.

"Soul? You don't remember coming home and seeing Blair? You said there wasn't any food so that's why we were here in the first place." I asked.

Soul stared up at me confused. "No.. we were at Kid's house." He stated.

I noticed Kid was staring at me. It was a "Should we tell them?"face. I nodded slightly.

"So whats going on here? Soul wanted to kill Maka a few seconds ago and now he has amnesia?" Black*Star asked confused.

"We have something to share with everyone." Kid announced to Soul and Black*Star.

"But, we need everyone here first." I finished.

(Author's POV)

**After rounding up the gang, Maka and Kid were going to explain their secret.**

(Maka's POV)

"Alright, now that everybody is here, should I start first?" I asked Kid. He looked at me.

"Sure." He replied, before looking at everyone sitting around the table in our apartment.

"After we beat the Kishin, I have been having this nightmare, and so has Kid." I announced.

"Is it the same dream?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes. But it's not all about the battle." He stated. His reply struck more curiosity.

"It begins where me and the Kishin are still fighting. But then, something destroys him with a green light."

"What could that be?" Liz asked.

"That's what we are trying to figure out." Kid replied, looking down. Liz nodded.

"After the Kishin is destroyed, someone starts talking to me, I don't recognize the voice." She stated.

The silence urged me to continue.

"Everyone here was in our dream.. but..." I looked down, then continued. "You were all dead."

Soul's eyes widened a little.

"What happens next reminds me of what happened to Soul today." Kid said, he looked like he was in deep thought.

"Wait wait wait, let me get this straight, you guys are thinking this is real?" Liz asked with a little shriek.

"I believe so, it makes perfect sense." Kid replied.

"So, do you think we should talk to Lord Death about it?" Liz asked.

"That's probably one of the best things we can do at the moment." I replied.

"I'll talk to my father about it tomorrow." Kid announced. "Maybe I can get him to call all of you to the Death Room."

"It's official then." I said.

Patty yawned. "Can we stay here for the night? I'm bored." She asked.

"Alright, what do you guys wanna do?" I asked.

"Oh I know!" Blair said before entering the room with only a towel covering her. "Maybe you guys can go shopping while I play a game with one of you little boys huh?" She asked, the towel was going to slip off her.

Soul fell over with a nose bleed. Black*Star yelled in surprise. I wanted to Maka Chop both of them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kid sigh in annoyance. _At least one of them is mature._ I thought.

(Author's POV)

**After playing a few games, (Blair wasn't included) everyone fell asleep pretty early that night. For the first time in a few days, Maka and Kid had a peaceful rest. But, none of our favourite misters or weapons saw the green light that hovered over Maka almost the whole night.**

(?'s POV)

_Perfect. My green night watcher is doing it's job._ I thought as I watched Maka Albarn sleep._ I have to keep my guard up around that damn grim reaper. Maybe taking control of him would be my best bet._ I thought and grinned.

"Maka Albarn, your in for one hell of a fight soon. I bet you won't dare use your "bravery as armour" against a close friend will you?" I said aloud before laughing hysterically.

(Author's POV)

**The next day, everyone went about their own business. Their minds were locked on their future conversation with Lord Death. Even their dreams that night were filled with possibilities. Death the Kid however, was dreaming about a certain someone.**

**Author's Note: Sooo here's the 4th chapter for ya. I put a lot of thought into this. Sorry about all the perspective changing . but it had to be done.**


	5. Chapter 5

~Soul Eater~

Chapter 5: Blast from the past

**At School~**

(Maka's POV)

"Another dissection Professor Stein?" I groaned.

"Yes of course Maka, aren't they fun?" He asked, giving me a scary grin.

"Um... ya, of course they are!" I responded, hiding the truth.

"Oh that reminds me, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Black*Star, report to the Death room. I guess you get to miss our fun dissection." He said, his grin fading.

I stood up along with Soul. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw some glares of jealousy.

"Now now class, don't worry about them, they get to miss out on the fun." He said before laughing quietly. The class cringed in response.

After closing the door, I spoke up.

"Phew, dissection is getting annoying." I said sighing.

(Kid's POV)

_They should be here by now._ I thought, waiting beside Liz and Patty in the Death Room.

"Maybe Stein kept them back or something?" Liz asked.

"I highly dou-" I was interrupted by a loud "YAHOO!" from the fast approaching Black*Star.

"Never mind." I corrected.

Tsubaki caught up to him, trying to shush him. Maka and Soul came in shortly after. I turned away from them. _Why am I dreaming about her?_ I thought, trying to shake it away.

"Now that everyone is accounted for, you wanted to ask something Kid?" My father asked.

"Yes father, you see, me and Maka have been having the same nightmare." I stated.

"Oh? What kind of nightmare? Is it about the battle?" He asked, turning his head over.

"Kind of." Maka answered for me. "It's also about someone else, but we don't know who it is." She said.

I nodded. "In addition to that, Soul was acting very strange the other day." Everybody looked at Soul and he shrugged.

"Acting strange how?" My father asked.

"Apparently I wanted to kill Maka?" Soul answered, still confused about the whole thing.

My father didn't answer for a while. "What color were his eyes?" He asked next.

_He knows something._ I thought before asking him aloud. "You know who this is don't you?"

He stood silent for another short period of time. "If his eyes were green, then yes, I know."

"Can you tell us? I don't want any more secrets." I ordered.

"Pay attention, this happened a long time ago." He replied.

Everyone shuffled around before he spoke.

"About 600 years ago, Eibon discovered a hidden stairway. I made a long journey with him underground before we found a small green box." He started.

"Let me guess, you opened it?" Liz asked.

"Eibon out of curiosity did, there was a small green emerald inside." He said before revealing a green gem, relating to his description. But instead, it was broken into lots of pieces.

"Why is it shattered?" Tsubaki asked.

"I broke it." He replied before hiding it.

"Why?" Soul asked.

"Me and Eibon shouldn't have acted like curious children that day. That gem was a seal." He replied.

"So you broke this seal, and whoever is haunting me and Maka's dreams was sealed in there?" I asked.

"Yes, we don't know his name, but we know that he takes control of people for his own pleasure and destruction." He replied before asking an interesting question. "Did you sense his soul?"

"Yes." Me and Maka said at the same time.

"How do you describe it?" He asked.

_This is hard to describe._ I thought. "Um.. it felt like a Kishin soul but something else." I stated, not sure of my own thought.

"I also sensed it was a damaged soul." Maka said aloud.

Everyone stared at her.

"What do you mean a damaged soul?" I asked.

She looked at me confused. "You can't sense that?" Avoiding my question.

"No, but what is a damaged soul?" I repeated.

"Well... it's hard to describe but the shape of the soul was different. Instead of a sphere it was more of a cube" She described, not looking sure of herself.

"Interesting." My father said.

Now all eyes were on him.

"It seems your Soul Perception has improved. It's far past your mothers." He stated.

She perked up a little, looking a little proud.

"Your mother could see the shape of soul's, but not that clearly. It's a rare technique that improves with a lot of experience." He said, before a long silence.

"It's official, from now on, you must do missions together." Said Dr. Stein, rolling up behind our group.

"Oh? Why?" Asked my father.

"_He_ is very dangerous. According to Maka and Kid's dream, he has targeted all of you." He answered before looking at us seriously.

"Hah! He just wants my autograph, I knew it!" Black*Star yelled before laughing a little.

He was stopped by a huge book hitting his skull hard. Maka silenced him easily.

_I would not want to be hit by that_. I thought shivering a little.

"I agree with Stein, it's best you stick together. Why don't you all sleep at Kid's place for a while?" He asked, looking at me for approval.

"Of course, I don't mind." I said.

"Can we bring Blair?" Soul asked before getting a Maka chop of his own.

"I guess that's a no." Liz said.

"Wooo! Girls slumber party!" Patty yelled happily.

(Author's POV)

**After school, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black*Star moved into Gallows manor for the time being. As night time approached, Liz could see the connection between her partner and Maka was growing very slightly. At 11:00PM, everybody was asleep but Kid and Liz.**

(Liz's POV)

"I guess im going to sleep to, night Liz." Kid said before walking towards his room.

"Hold on there Kid, I want to talk to you about something." I stopped him.

He turned to look back at me confused, then he came back and sat down again.

"Just a few question." I said. "I'll try not to take too long."

His stare told me to go on.

"Do you have... certain feeling for someone?" I asked.

He blinked. "What kind of feelings?"

I sighed. "You know what I mean."

"No I don't?" He replied

"Ok then, do you feel funny around Maka?"

His body didn't react but his eyes did. "No." He replied.

"Come on Kid, you were staring at her almost all night." I pointed out before he blushed a little bit.

_Caught._ I thought and grinned slightly as his blush turned dark red.

"You must have me mistaken for Soul." He said trying to cover it up.

"No, because he was watching you stare at her." I answered blankly before he got up and yawned.

"Ok ok, I did say I wouldn't take long." I sighed and went to my room after hearing "Goodnight Liz." once again.

_Tehehe, Maka and Kid sitting in a tree. _ I thought, smiling a little.

**Author's Note: Chapter 5, I feel like it's too short but it might be just me.**


	6. Chapter 6

~Soul Eater~

Chapter 6: Green... Green Everywhere

(Kid's POV)

_After everyone left the room I sighed. Why did they have to ruin the balance of my room? I thought before getting a meter stick. Someone entering the room stopped me._

"_Kid..." I recognized Maka's voice._

_I turned to reply, but she was already very close to me. She kept moving slowly towards me. Her face had a dark red blush that she didn't try to hide._

"_M-Maka?" I asked as she kept getting closer. Our faces were inches away. Her lips looked inviting. I followed her motion and then our li-_

"Kid, hey come on, we have to go to school remember?" Liz's voice snapped me awake. "Hey you ok? Looks like you had a bad dream or something" She asked in concern.

"Y-Yes, Im fine." I replied, crawling out of bed and neatly folding the covers back to perfection.

"Me and Maka are the only ones ready, you better hurry up or we'll be late." Liz said before leaving the room.

I waited until complete silence before saying aloud. "Why? Why am I having dreams about her?" I asked myself.

(Author's POV)

**After being dragged to school, Kid noticed Stien wasn't acting his normal self. They didn't even do a dissection. Meanwhile, Maka seemed to be enjoying herself, despite the reoccurring nightmare. After school, our favourite Meisters and Weapons went out to play basket ball. Maka sat on the side reading as usual.**

(Maka's POV)

"YAHOO!" Snapped me back to reality. _Why does he have to yell so much?_ I thought angrily before diving back into my book.

"Uh-oh, Maka heads up!" I heard Soul yell.

I looked up too late, but Kid snatched it in the air. "Thanks." He said politely before dribbling all the way and scoring.

"Hey, nice one Kid." Liz said with a smirk.

"Damn it." Soul said before looking at Patty and Tsubaki, they nodded in return before starting again.

I sighed and went back to reading. It didn't last long before I seen a light green flash hit my book. My eyes widened a little before I looked behind me.

"I'll be right back guys." I announced before standing up.

Black*Star stopped and looked at me. "Why?"He asked.

"I forgot something back at our apartment, I'll be quick." I lied before walking away.

"Score! Got you this time!" Tsubaki's faint cheer was joined by laughter that I could barely make out.

I scanned my surrounding, looking for anything that was green._ Whoever you are, quit hiding._ I thought.

"And what will you possibly do without your weapon partner?" A voice asked.

I ignored the question. "Stop hiding, show yourself you coward."

"Yes, im that smart enough to wander into Death City and wait until that blasted grim reaper kills me." Someone said back. Their voice sounded metallic, as if he was in Weapon form.

I stopped walking and looked around. My eyes caught a very faint green glow. The glow rose to show a small green sphere.

"I know everything about you and your friends, Maka Albarn." The voice spoke again. It seemed to come from the glowing ball.

I didn't say anything. I waited for the glowing green light to disappear. But it stayed much to my dislike.

"All I wanted was peace, but Death and his little friend ruined it. Now I have to live in this terrible world again. Only if my seal wasn't broken." The light said before fluttering toward me.

I stepped back, not going to risk it attacking somehow. Instead, the light danced around me.

"Long ago, I broke your little school's law about hunting human souls. That's when a powerful man stopped me. He sealed me away within my own treasure. After a few years, I enjoyed being sealed up. I didn't have to deal with the people who always teased me when I was normal." It spoke.

I didn't know what to believe. _True or false?_ I asked myself. Suddenly, the light disappeared.

"Maka?" Soul asked. "What are you doing here?" He asked, sounding very confused.

I turned to look at him slowly. "Just thought I sensed a soul." I lied.

He blinked. "Well we are going back to Kid's place, we finished not long after you left."

"Alright." I said before following him back.

(Author's POV)

**After getting back to Gallow's Manor, Maka and her friends had decided to watch another movie. Liz wanted something less scary. During the movie, a little green light slipped under the door and hid itself.**

(Kid's POV)

_This movie sucks._ I thought, wanting to say it aloud._ Everyone is dressed so asymmetrically, what an abomination. How can you call this a good movie?_

I stood. "I need something to drink." I said blankly before leaving them alone.

_Good, I escaped._ I thought and sighed in relief. I walked quietly towards my room. That's when I heard loud footsteps approach. I looked back to see Soul.

"I followed your idea, Romance movies are uncool." He said in a whisper.

"It's a pretty boring movie." I replied nodding.

"Tell me something Kid, do you think Maka is acting strange lately?" He asked.

"Well I assume the nightmare still haunts her sleep." I replied.

"Yes but, when she left the court, she was nowhere near our apartment like she said she would be." He pointed out. This caught my attention.

_Maybe she sensed something? _I thought. "That's strange."

"So, have you had that same nightmare lately?" He asked.

My thoughts drifted to Maka right away with that dream. Thankfully it was dark enough for me to hide a light blush. "No, not lately." I lied.

Soul shrugged and walked past me. "I'll go get some sleep, see ya tomorrow Kid."

"But it's 6:30PM." I pointed out.

"I don't feel so good." He replied blankly before shutting the door to his shared room.

_Guess Maka isn't the only one who is off._ I thought.

"Kid? You sure are taking a long time with that drink, you missing the movie!" Liz yelled.

_Damn it, guess I have to go back._ I thought and sighed as I trudged back slowly. I sat down in the middle of the couch to maintain my balance, which happened to be beside Maka. _Now I have to suffer with watching asymmetrical garbage._ I thought before forcing my gaze to watch. The main character kissed the girl he loved in the rain.

"Aw...That's so cute." Said Liz, watching it dreamily.

"I know right?! It's about time he did it!" Patty squeaked.

Everyone jumped by Black*Star's sudden snore.

"Shame, hes missing out." Liz pouted.

"So is Soul, but where did he go?" Maka asked.

"He said he didn't feel well." I answered.

Maka's gaze shifted to the floor, then back at me.

"I'm surprised your actually watching this Kid." Changing the subject.

I looked back at the TV. "Ya, it's not too bad." I lied.

"Really Kid?" I felt her stare on me.

"Um.. sure?" I replied.

"Maybe we can watch these all the time Kid! That's awesome to know!" She yelled happily.

_Damn it!_ I yelled mentally.

(Author's POV)

**After the "amazing movie", Kid went straight to his room and fell into a peaceful sleep. Maka however, wasn't having the best luck. After waking up from the same nightmare, she noticed the green light was in the room. **

(Kid's POV)

I woke up slowly from a sudden movement. Something felt funny._ My balance? It feels off._ I thought. I looked to my right to see a small pillow wall beside me._ What the?_ I peeked over the wall to see a sleeping Maka._ Oh this is awkward. First I have dreams about her, and now shes sleeping in my bed?_

I watched her sleep for a while. She looked peaceful. She shuffled around and I hid behind the pillows until there wasn't any movement. That was when I heard, "Kid..".

I perked up slightly._ That was Maka's voice. _I peeked over again, I saw a huge smile on her face. Heat rose to my cheeks and I hid behind the wall again. _She's dreaming about me?_ I thought before drifting off into deep sleep.

**Author's Note: Got to do this on a snow day. Thank the blizzard for this chapter ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

~Soul Eater~

Chapter 7: Lost

(Tsubaki's POV)

I sighed. "Black*Star, c'mon, wake up." I demanded before shaking him gently. _This seems hopeless._ I thought before trying once again.

"Morning Tsubaki." I turned to see Maka.

"Oh morning Maka, you look like you slept well." I said before looking back at the snoring Black*Star.

"I did, you need help waking him up?" She asked.

I sighed. "Yes please."

"I hate to do this..." She said before grabbing a book.

_Oh no_. I thought

The next thing I heard was the alarmed yell of Black*Star.

"OWW! What the hell was that for?!" He asked, his eyes flashed with anger.

"Waking you up." She replied simply as Black*Star was fixing the rectangular dent in his hair.

"You don't have to hit so hard." He mumbled.

A strange noise interrupted the chatter within the room. Maka and Black*Star watched the door. I followed their eyes and hear stomping. Kid stepped in the doorway, looking very mad.

"Which one of you forgot to fold the tip of the toilet paper?!" He asked looking at us. His golden eyes flared with rage as they scanned for a reaction.

"It wasn't me." Maka shrugged.

"I didn't, but who cares? It's just toilet paper." Black*Star replied.

I was going to speak, but Kid beat me to it.

"How could you not care?! Now who didn't fold it!?" He demanded once again.

"Wasn't Soul the last one in there?" I asked.

My replied silenced everyone. We all looked at Kid.

"I guess me and Soul have to have an important discussion then." He said calmly while he straightened his right sleeve. He walked out of the room.

"I wonder if Soul will be ok." I said.

Liz walked in sighing.

"He's at it again as usual." She stated. "You guys will get used to living with it." She grinned slightly.

"Excuse me Soul? Did you fold the tip of the toilet paper?" I heard from another room. I noticed everyone else heard to.

"No, why does it matter?" Soul replied.

There was a short silence.

"How could you not?! Making my home asymmetrical! You will pay for this you jerk!" I heard an enraged Kid yell.

Maka giggled slightly. "I'll get used to the amusement it brings." She said before laughing.

Everyone including myself joined in.

(Author's POV)

**After the drama filled morning, our favourite group decided to take on their first mission together. Will the battle with the Kishin affect how they fight?**

(Kid's POV)

I summoned Beelzebub from my hand and looked back at the others. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yep." Maka replied, making glowing slash marks in the air as she swung an almost fully transformed Soul.

"Of course I'm ready." Black*Star replied.

"Alright then." I said mounting Beelzebub. "Off to this Jungle my father mentioned. I said as Beelzebub started to hover.

"So how far is this Jungle?" Black*Star asked as he started to run.

"Well if we keep up this pace, we should be there within a half an hour." I replied.

One of my Weapons shined revealing Liz's face. "Just remember that they can't run forever, we might have to stop in between." Her metallic voice rang.

Black*Star laughed. "Im a God, I can handle it." He raised his head slightly, pride smothered over his face.

"What about Maka then?" Liz asked.

"I'll deal with it. I don't want to slow anyone down." She said.

I looked down at her. _She is strong, she should be fine..._ I thought before looking forward once more.

"So what's this mission about again?" Patty asked, looking toward Liz's side.

I sighed. "We are off to find people living in the jungle. They feed off of human souls, so we have to collect a large amount of Kishsin soul's I presume.

(?'s POV)

I watched closely through my green day watcher, getting a perfect view of Death in the Death Room, along with the best Meister.

"They are almost there." Stein stated as he watched my targets through the mirror.

"As long as they as far as they can from here." Death said.

_Oh? Im being expected. _I thought and grinned.

I walked away from my diamond and grabbed my old wand. I sighed.

"Such a powerful item. Made from the white bark of a tree that doesn't exist anymore." I said aloud while I grazed my fingers against the rugged wood.

"Now, let us do what we have always done White." I looked at my wand once more.

_Who cares how basic the name is, it's the power it contains that counts._ I thought before raising White and swirling it around my head. The tip of White formed a blue circle and within seconds I was in the Death Room. Death and Stein turned rapidly.

"You." Death said. "Why have you come back now of all times?" He asked. His voice wasn't as happy.

"You know why Death." I said before raising my wand. Death managed to get one of his Death Scythes from nowhere. Stein wielded a hammer with a yellow bolt, while Death held a black scythe.

"Let's finish this quick." Stein said before charging at lightning speed and swinging. I dodged easily. I blasted the hammer with one of my new spells. It started to glow before shaping a woman who was injured.

"What happened? Marie!" Stein yelled before running over to her.

I grinned.

"But how? You could never do that." Death stared at me.

"You idiots, I have fed off of the nightmares of million's over the years. Ever since I have learned to make them, I feed off the terror of innocent people." I replied with a wider grin.

The black scythe Death was holding shone before revealing a red haired man. _Maka Albarn's father._ I thought.

"There's nothing you can possibly do Spirit." I said, looking at his blue eyes.

I heard him grunt in frustration.

Death raised Spirit before he charged at me. Spirit turned into a rainbow color.

"Wrong move." I said before raising my hand.

(Kid's POV)

"Finally, we have arrived." I announced before Beelzebub began to move closer to the ground. I tossed my weapons in the air as they began to glow pink.

"Finally." The pink form said. "I wish you knew what it feels like to be in that form for a while." The glow flew off of a stretching Liz.

"Do any of you feel tingly in the back?" Soul's voice asked.

"No?" Maka replied looking at his blade.

"Let's just get this over with." Black*Star said before walking into the bushes leading into a path full of green.

I decided to trail in the back. Liz and Patty weren't too far ahead of me. It was quiet, especially for a Jungle. My mind somehow drifted back to last night. Seeing Maka in my bed was shocking. _But why my bed? _I thought. _"Kid..." _She repeated in my mind. I blushed slightly.

"You guys hear that?" Maka asked.

Everyone stopped. I listened in carefully. _Over there._ I thought, looking to my left. I couldn't sense any souls.

"Look out!" Maka yelled as she swung Soul just above me. It made contact with something.

"Liz, Patty!" I yelled.

They took their cue and transformed. I looked around to see people a little shorter than us. They had us circled. I backed up slowly until I gently hit Black*Star and Maka's back.

"They just made a terrible mistake." Black*Star stated.

"Indeed they have." Maka agreed.

"Let's end this." I said before taking the first shot.

"Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword Mode!" Black*Star commanded before I heard him charge.

_Something doesn't seem right, those Kishin souls look funny._ I thought as I fired constantly.

"Witch Hunter!" Maka yelled. I glanced over and seen a large portion of those things being wiped out.

_Amazing._ I thought.

"Kid focus!" Liz screeched.

"I am." I replied.

"Guys." Maka stopped and caught my attention.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Those souls, they aren't Kishin souls."

"Why does that matter?" Black*Star asked, taking another swipe at the surrounding creatures.

"When you kill one, it reshapes to its form, it's like they are immortal." She said before backing up slightly.

"Only one way to find out." Black*Star said before yelling "Tsubaki! Shuriken Mode!" He yelled before he was holding a large star. He let go and it spun very fast. Those things disappeared as they were hit. Only one moved to dodge.

"Those must have been duplicates." Tsubaki said before turning into a Chain Scythe.

_That one!_ I yelled in my mind as I pulled the triggers many times. Whatever it was, it didn't take any of my bullets that easily. It vanished._ No soul, Maka's right._ I thought as I looked back towards Black*Star and Maka.

"That was too easy." Black*Star said.

"Of course it was." A voice I recognized replied.

I looked up seeing a green orb.

"I can't have you all together like this. Separate!" The orb echoed.

I felt a rumbling in the ground. Green lights shot from the orb. It hit Soul, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty. My hands began to burn holding them.

"W-What's going on?!" Maka asked in fear.

I dropped Liz and Patty who were glowing green. They changed back to their human forms.

"But how..." Liz groaned in pain. "He changed us back." She said before going unconscious.

I lost my balance and hit the ground.

"_Now you I want."_ That dreadful voice echoed in my head before I blacked out.

(Maka's POV)

"Soul!" I yelled as I shot awake from unconsciousness. My heart was beating so fast as I looked around, seeing nobody.

"What happened...?" My voice trailed off.

I stood slowly. _Nobody around, I hope everyone's okay._ I thought as my worry grew stronger. Something snapped behind me.

"Kid!" I screeched with joy. When he didn't react or reply, my heart froze. _Green eyes, hunched slightly… my dream come true..?!_

He took a step towards me and raised his hand. His palm shot out a green light that whizzed past my ear.

"Kid, snap out of it! It's me! Maka!" I yelled.

"_He is under my control now."_ That eerie voice spoke.

"Fight it Kid!" I yelled helplessly.

He grabbed his head and crouched.

"_No! He's slipping away from my grip!" _I grinned when I heard that.

His eyes turned back to the warm gold.

"Kid?" I asked.

"M-Maka?" He asked looking around confused. "Where's Liz and Patty?! They were here just a second ago. Where are they? What's going on? Why didn't-"

"Calm down!" I yelled.

He blinked several times.

"Kid, you were being controlled, I don't know where everyone else is." I looked down.

"What? Did I hurt anyone? Did I hurt you?" He asked. I looked back up when he asked the last question.

"No." I replied.

His restless eyes relaxed a little. "That's good." He replied calmly.

"We should look for the others." I said looking around at the greenery surrounding us.

"But it's night." He replied.

I looked up to see the moon smiling._ Wow, I didn't even notice._ I thought before looking at Kid.

"Let's find some shelter, which is most important right now." He said before walking down a narrow path.

"Okay." I said nervously as my mind drifted to the thought of never seeing our friends again.

**Author's Note: Chapter 7! :D I'm sorry it took so long, exams are coming up soon, so expect and update around 2 or 3 weeks from now ish? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
